yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Kenjō
Kaname Kenjō is an antagonist in the yuri series "Strawberry Panic!". A very domineering, forceful, and devious girl who is also on the student council for Spica. Yuri Feats *Her main friend and ally is Kiyashiki Momomi, who is very much like Kaname in personality. In the anime, they share a sexual relationship and are in love with each other. They are the first explicitly lesbian couple depicted in the series. *She did schemes to her and her girlfriend, Momomi, to become the firsts Etoiles from Spica, and tries spoil Hikari Konohana relationship with Amane Ohtori (tries to convince Hikari means of violent pick up lines to leave Amane and flirt with her). *To stimulate Momomi into doing what she plans to, she'll gave her all the honey she wants. *She sleeps next to Momomi in one bed *She takes a bath with Momomi. And even gave her a kiss in the bathtub. *Her goal is to destroy the relationship between Hikari and Amane to be with her girlfriend the most popular Etoile's competitor pair, and the first Etoiles from Spica. *Amane becoming the Etoile will become a barrier for her to participate in the Etoile elections. So, to get rid of that flower Hikari's love interest by a plan to channel Hikari's feelings towards her, then Amane's feelings will end there, her ways to pick that flower is by imitation as Amane writing a letter to Hikari to meet her in a private someplace in the forest around the racing tournament so she'll seduce her there. *Momomi's turn is to deliver Kaname's fake letter to Hikari, putting it between Momomi's breasts to have her be the bee to spread the pollen, she'll gave her all the water she can drink directly from their bed. *Since Amane was busy preparing for the ceremony, she took that advantage in manipulating Hikari into liking her mentioning the story of Icarus, when he fell to his doom because he flew too close to the sun, recommended that she doesn't get too close to Amane's sun, but she didn't intend on making Hikari sad, for she's also a sun she allowed her to touch this sun of hers. * After Hikari ran away from her, she captured her on the ground, she wanted to give her love to Hikari slowly, but that wasn't possible, so she used her force in obtaining her love saying that her love is wonderful to make her soon forget everything about Amane, then Amane interrupted their lovemaking. * Later at the series, Amane overcame her so much that she went admire Amane, but she retreated to continue to admire her, and instead she reconcile with her girlfriend Momomi. *She captured Hikari in her room to make her fall head over hills for her so that she'll forget all about Amane, she convinced her that she's beautiful and not at all dangerous as she thinks, in order to not let her perceive her as dangerous, she ordered her to look at her carefully and think if she's that dangerous, instead she's beautiful and wonderful, while putting her arm inside the opening on the back of her dress. She won't let go of her because the moon (referred to Hikari) is very beautiful, before jumping on her to fall in bed together she said "I love you". *Kissing Momomi's lips in the bath is what she did at episode 15 min 20. *In the dark room, on their bed she caresses Momomi's head in their discuss. *Behind the curtains of the autumn culture festival play Carmen, she hugged Momomi admiringly. *The little red riding hood is destined to be eaten by the wolf was her example she said to persuade Hikari to give up on on Amane and choose her. *For the sake of the girls' burning eyes at the duel she challenged Amane to, she persuaded Amane to enter the Etoile election, for the girls who who see Amane as their dream, Amane is their admiration, their courage, and their reason to live, for all of their wishes, she convinced her that she have to stand up not for her own sake, but for those girls, so their chests will be burning with passion, and the one to do that is Amane, then her chest will also burn with passion by Amane. At the end of the Etoile election event, she was hugging Momomi contented of the end results. * In the manga version of the same character, she wanted her feelings to reach Amane's heart, though it was impossible because of Amane's rejection, through becoming the Etoile couple together with her. She believes that it's fate for them to be become a rare binary couple. * Her jealousy was evident with her rage the night before the Etoile selection event, because Amane her prince as she calls her has passed her over for a transfer student, Hikari. Gallery Anime_38684_198407.jpg Anime_38684_498581.jpg Anime_38684_502377.jpg Anime_38684_505588.jpg Anime_38684_878586.jpg EP38705_430430.jpg 41161-episode-007-thorny-trap_216383.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.31 20.33.17.gif Videotogif 2018.02.02 00.47.48.gif Videotogif 2018.02.16 07.58.41.gif Videotogif 2018.02.16 08.00.36.gif Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Kiken